London's Burning
by ilovetp13
Summary: When Ward and Skye find a girl in the bushes, everyone is nervous. Why is she spying on them? Who is she working for? And why does she have a connection with one of the team? oh yeh And why is London going to Burn?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys! This is a new story 'cause i found "When the Skye Turns Black" kind of tiresome and dull. This is my new idea. I won't be able to update so often because I've got my exams in June and I've got way too much revision. HAPPY EASTER AND HAPPY PASSOVER!**

The wind blew in her face. It was a pleasant change from the hot sub Saharan country that they had just been in. This was a place she had always longed to go to. It wasn't Paris or Milan – The Fashion Capitals. It wasn't the busy streets of New York where she used to park her van. It was London, the city of opportunity. Not that she was looking for anything. Skye had a job, a loving 'family', a 'house' and food. She didn't need anything, but London had always been the place of her dreams.

Technically, she wasn't in London. They were about 8.5 miles away from where they were staying which was in a small area of London. Skye hadn't actually appreciated that London, although it was a very small capital, was made up of small towns and villages stuck together. The Bus was currently in an abandoned aerodrome and Coulson and May were checking that they had everything they needed. Fitz and Simmons were trying to cram as much of their science stuff as they could into their small backpacks. Ward was probably punching the punch bag. It was about 8:00 pm. It was spring, so the sun was slowly setting behind a hell of a lot of trees. The hull was opened. May found it annoying, but Skye had begged her to let Skye stay on the open ramp. May had agreed but only because she knew they were going to leave within half an hour. "You ok Rookie?" Came Ward's familiar deep voice. She nodded and felt him put a hand on her shoulder. "Have you ever been to England?" Skye shook her head. "What about you?" There was a small pause before Ward spoke. "Once. It was a long time ago" Skye could tell Ward didn't want to speak about it. "When are we going to meet Simmons' family?" "Two weeks. You've got two weeks to go and explore London." Skye was about to reply when Ward butted in. "Accompanied by either Coulson, May or Moi" Skye groaned loudly. "Do i need supervision if I go with FitzSimmons?" "Their spending all of two weeks in the science museum" Skye groaned loudly again and Ward laughed. Suddenly there was rustling from the bushes to the side of them. "Who's there?" Skye called loudly. She could tell that Ward had drawn out his gun. "Hello?" There was more rustling. "Fitz? Simmons? Is this some form of a joke?" Ward shook his head. _It isn't them. _ "We're armed. We've got guns" Ward called out loudly. There was no reply so Ward took a shot low into the bushes. There was a shout and then they heard crying. Ward ran up to the bushes. He disappeared for a second and when he came out from the bushes, he had something in his arm. "Simmons! Get out here!" Ward called urgently. Skye ran up to Ward. In his arms lay a girl- well more of a teenager. And she was covered in blood.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews and follows guys! I've got free time spread out randomly so there will be weird update times. I haven't watched episode 17 yet because i watch it via YouTube and my YouTube guy has literally disappeared – so no spoilers. This takes place between T.A.H.I.T.I. And Yes Man.**

As Simmons ran out, Skye saw the look on her face. It was shock, fear and something else. May ran out behind Simmons and Simmons quietly whispered something into the older agent's ear causing May to run back onto the bus. Simmons rushed to the girl and opened her first aid pack. "Can you lay her on the floor Ward?" Simmons asked. Ward didn't answer. He stood there in shock "Ward! Now!" startled Ward rested her on the floor and Skye reached up to put her hand on his shoulder. He didn't shake her off like he usually did. "I just shot a kid" Ward murmured quietly supposedly to himself. Skye however, heard him. "You didn't Ward" Skye told the agent. He shook his head. "I did Skye, you just saw" Skye nodded her head. "I just saw a girl with two bullet wounds in her chest. You shot too low for her chest, you shot once and more importantly, you shot with the nite-nite gun, not a normal gun with normal bullets" Ward swore loudly. "Ward could you lift her up. I need to take her to the lab, but we need to go the long way" Ward didn't question Simmons but he gently picked her up and carried her bridal style into the bus. Simmons went ahead of them and Skye went at the back. As they went to walk up to the stairs, Skye spotted May talking to Fitz in the corner. Fitz's back was towards them and May was facing Skye. May instantly made a _hurry up _sign which Skye did before Fitz spotted them. They went up to Coulson's office and round the balcony to the back set of stairs which came out in the living area. They went along the interrogation corridor and down to the lab. Ward gently placed the girl, who was now semiconscious onto the table and Simmons immediately started rushing around her.  
"Where am I?" The girl murmured quietly. No one answered and the girl began to look panicked.  
"You're with us" Simmons said as she gently placed her hand into the girl's. She started stroking her hair gently. Skye swore she heard Simmons say a name after that.  
"Jemma?" The girl asked confused as she opened her eyes. Her eyes were full of pain.  
"It's me Zandie" Simmons whispered. The girl instantly relaxed a bit but her hands stayed clenched.  
"Why am I here Jem?" The girl asked as she tried to sit up, wincing in pain even more. She had a definite accent.  
"We found you in the bushes Zand" Simmons said pushing the girl down.  
"You can't sit up yet. You've got shot twice one in your chest and one in your stomach. You need to wait for me to put a bandage on them and stitch them up. " The girl groaned loudly and Jemma pulled out a needle. "I'm going to keep you sedated, ok Zand? I don't have enough morphine so it would be best to keep you sedated ok" Simmons asked. The girl nodded and winced as Simmons pocked the needle into her arm. Within seconds the girl was unconscious.  
"How do you know her Simmons?" Skye asked the agent who was now putting probes on the girl to monitor her vital signs. Suddenly they heard footsteps and Fitz rushed in followed by May and Coulson.  
"Because Alexandria is my sister"

**I won't be posting till Thursday (I think) I'm out a lot this week and no computer access :( **


End file.
